


Johnny Row and Bill Breezy The Breakers of the Iron Code

by Pygmypuffonacid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A mutual dislike of anyone named Kevin, Amateur cartography, Ancient Runes, Blackmail, Blood Borthers, Charlie kidnaps a dragon, Child Abuse, Curse Breaking, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Dueling, Goblins, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Potions, Pranks, Quidditch, The Iron Code, Time Travel, Weasley clan Drama, an Unlikely Friendship that saved both of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid
Summary: Everyone knows that Charlie Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks raised hell together during their Hogwarts years, but we never got a to meet Bill’s best mate , a prankster of such legend that he inspired the twins long before They ever heard the name  The marauders. This is story of the Gryffindor and Slytherin that broke the Iron Code of Hogwarts, And laughed while doing it.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Original Character(s), Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Jonathan Rosier/Kingsley Shacklebolt, Molly Weasley/ Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone knows that Charlie Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks raised hell together during their Hogwarts years, but we never got a to meet Bill’s best mate , a prankster of such legend that he inspired the twins long before They ever heard the name marauders

Everyone knows that Charlie Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks raised hell together during their Hogwarts years, but we never got a to meet Bill’s best mate , a prankster of such legend that he inspired the twins long before They ever heard the name marauders. Jonathan Rosier, was Bill’s Slytherin blood brother, his fellow explorer and the best mate that saved his life

He was the man that should have stood beside him on his wedding day but instead was chained as prisoner in the dungeons of Rosier Manor being kept alive by an elf.

This is not the story of the golden trio but of this dangerous Duo. This is the story of Bill Weasley and Jonathan Rosier the legendary curse breakers and best friends. The marauders may have mapped the castle but these two charted the black lake and liberated the entire Mernation( merpeople).

This is the story of Johnny Row and Bill Breezy the Breakers of the Iron Code. John was the reason Bill Weasley Brought down the wards around Malfoy Manor Single-handed in one night. While Bill was the Reason Johnny made a deal with a djinn to cure Lycanthropy ( it didn’t work out as intended Bill just got the ability to change at Will painlessly, But at least he kept his mind after the deal) in exchange for his favorite hair pin.


	2. Chapter 2

They met train their first year and spoke at Length about everything and nothing all at once, Quidditch, Classes, chocolate frogs, both boy Certain they had found a friend. Until That bloody hat was placed on their head, damning a Potential friendship because of Hogwarts Centuries old iron divides.

Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, with a Literal war between them just ending the year before. When Bill and Jonathan join the school every wizard and witch seem to agree, with the Iron Code that divided them. Keeping the bloody riffs between them open allowing new wounds to Fester. 

The Iron Code of Hogwarts Was a curse left behind by the founders. A hex so old it felt like no one could break it, The curse of the code was so well known it Inspired a saying curse breaker, “ You don’t start at the wards When breaking a curse, You start at the mind of its Creator.”

The breaking of the Iron Curse Didn’t start with the waving of a wand or A runic array.It started with Jonathan Rosier Jumping into the Black Lake To fish Bill Weasley out, With Johnny pulling him to shore with the help of the giant squid.


End file.
